mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Rome
| image = File:Colosseo_-_Roma.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = yoruichi-san | link = Rome | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = March 24, 2009 | winningfaction = Pompei | roster = #, player #SparrowHawk #IDoNotExist #Joe's Student #Einkil #Dawg #GreyCells #seahorse #Surge #Prof. Templeton #Lost In Space (Frozen_in_Fire) #rossbeemer #Syn (impervious) #Fox #Star_Tiger | first = Joe's Student | last = GreyCells, seahorse, syn | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by yoruichi-san based on Ceasar & Ancient Rome It began on March 24, 2009 and ended in a Pompei win in D7 (April 10th, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules "Let the die be thrown." Actions: *Bribe senators for +1 vote weight. 500 gold. *Find out role identity of a player. 500 gold. *Hire assassins to kill a player. 1000 gold. *Hire bodyguards to protect a player from 1 kill attempt. 1000 gold. Rules: Each Night, players may choose to purchase as any actions as they want to use for the Night/Day cycle, and the actions purchased can only be applied to that Night/Day cycle. The exception to this is that no one may be killed on Night 1. The gold a player currently has dies with them, unless otherwise specified. During the Day, there will be a lynch vote, and the player who receives the most lynch votes will be executed and their wealth proscribed (confiscated by the state). If there is a tie, no one is lynched. Game ends in 7 Night/Day cycles, or when there is only one faction left standing. At the end, the faction with the most gold per living player wins. Role Description BTSC factions: *The Conspirators+Servilia *Caesar+Octavian+Calpurnia *Pompey+Cicero+Julia *Antony+Cleopatra+Lepidus The Conspirators: Start out receiving an income of 250 gold per Night each. Once Caesar dies, they each get 1000 gold per Night (starting the Night Caesar dies). If they know the identity of Caesar, can assassinate him themselves for free, and this attack cannot be blocked. *Brutus: Starts out with 1000 gold. Cannot be killed as long as Caesar is alive. *Cassius: Starts out with 1000 gold. Known for his moral integrity. Every day, may choose a player, and if that player attempts to offer bribes, he nullifies the bribe and confiscates the bribe money. *Casca: A coward. Each Night may choose to receive an extra 500 gold in return for a 50% chance of outing himself publicly. ---- The First Triumvirate: *Caesar: Starts out with 2000 gold. Gains 1000 gold per Day. Can use military force to stop the lynch vote once. Must PM the host before the Day ends. Is outed when he dies. *Pompey: Starts out with 2000 gold. Gains 1000 gold per Day. Due to his ability, has earned a spot for himself in the favor of the Optimates. Cannot be killed by the Conspirators. *Crassus: One of the richest men of the era. Starts out with 5000 gold. If he is killed, he can choose to side with either Caesar or Pompey, hence leaving his chosen inheritor (or his inheritor's inheritor) his gold. ---- The Second Triumvirate: May not be specifically IDed. If an ID of them is purchased, the result will be 'Second Triumvirate'. *Mark Antony: Starts out with 1000 gold. Cannot be killed as long as Caesar is alive. If Caesar dies, he learns the identity of the Conspirators. If the Conspirators are lynched, he receives their gold and daily income. However, if they can ID him when they are lynched, he will receive nothing. Is outed when he dies. *Octavian: Cannot be killed as long as Caesar is alive. As Caesar's inheritor, will receive the gold Caesar has when he dies. If he kills Lepidus, he receives an additional 500 gold each Night. *Lepidus: A loyal leader. Receives 500 gold each Night for his services to the country. ---- Others: *Cicero: Invited to be the 4th in the first, but refused b/c he believed it would undermine the republic. Hates Antony, tries to play Octavian against him. If Octavian kills Antony, he receives all of Antony's gold. Once Caesar dies, he learns the IDs of the Second Triumvirate. *Julia: Caesar's daughter, wife of Pompey. As long as she is alive, Pompey's and Caesar's factions cannot hurt each other. Receives 500 gold each Night. *Calpurnia: Caesar's wife. Competes for Caesar's affection with his mistress, Servilia. Each Night, must PM the host whether or not she wants to ask Caesar's attention. If both Calpurnia and Servilia choose NO, then they each receive 250 gold. If one chooses NO, and the other YES, the one choosing YES will recieve 1000 gold and the other nothing. If both choose YES, then both get nothing. Continues eve if Caesar dies. If Servilia dies, Calpurnia gets a constant 250 gold per Night. *Cleopatra: Queen of Egypt. Cannot be killed as long as Antony is alive. Starts out with 2000 gold. May choose one player to seduce each Night, and if the player is a male character, she will receive 250 gold from that player each Night for as long as the player is alive. If she seduces Caesar, she will receive 500 gold per Night from him and if he dies, from his legacy (i.e. from Octavian). *Servilia: Caesar's lover, mother of Brutus. Competes for Caesar's affection with his wife, Calpurnia. Each Night, must PM the host whether or not she wants to ask Caesar's attention. If both Calpurnia and Servilia choose NO, then they each receive 250 gold. If one chooses NO, and the other YES, the one choosing YES will recieve 1000 gold and the other nothing. If both choose YES, then both get nothing. Continues even if Caesar dies. If Calpurnia dies, Servilia gets a constant 250 gold per Night. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Great job to everyone! thumbsup.gif You would have made great Roman statesmen...backstab.gif...I mean...cool.gif...;P Anyways...if you're curious about the actions of the game, I've shared the google spreadsheet I used to keep track of the game. Thanks to everyone for playing! It was a very close game throughout...give yourselves a big hand! clap.gif Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *IDNE - Julia *JS - Cicero *GC - Pompey Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #sparrowhawk - Cleopatra - Lynched D5 #IDNE - Julia - Killed N4 #JS - Cicero - Lynched D1 #Einkil- Cassius - Killed N5 #Dawg - Servilia - Killed N2 #GC - Pompey #seahorse - Lepidus #Surge - Octavian - Killed N6 #Prof. Templeton - Mark Antony - Lynched D4 #LIS - Julius Caesar - Killed N4 #rossbeemer - Brutus - Lynched D6 #Syn - Calpurnia #Fox - Crassus - Lynched D3, sided with Ceasar #ST - Casca - Killed N2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games Category:HybridGames